Parents
by ellerabe
Summary: Billie Dean Howard tries to find out who her birth parents are
1. Zero

From an early age I knew I was different, but I didn't know why or how. As life went on I realized that I am a medium. I am able to communicate with the dead. After learning how to deal with this, I've started to wonder how I came to be this way...the only way finding out is if I find out who my parents are.

Yes, I'm adopted, and was an orphan for most of my childhood. After thirteen years of being in a home for girls I gave up hope in ever having a real family. It's rare for teenagers to get adopted, but luckily I was one of those rare cases.

But, being a medium wasn't always the thing that makes me different. I'm also gay, and growing up that wasn't a good thing. I lived in an orphanage where we prayed every night, and went to church three times a week. I was told over and over that homosexuality was a sin. But, after I was adopted that changed. I was adopted by a single mom, but soon after she was involved with another woman. So, being gay was greatly accepted in my new home.

I've gotten way passed what I was saying before, my real parents. The only thing I have is my last name-Howard.


	2. One

I sit across from a detective I met while I was doing my interview at the hotel Cortez. I think his name is John. He said he would be able to help me find out who my birth parents are.

"Do you know where you were born?" He asks.

"Somewhere in Massachusetts, that's all I know."

"Okay, and Howard, that is your birth given last name, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"What year were you born?"

"Nineteen-sixty-seven," I answer and he looks up at me.

"Really?" He seems shocked.

"Yes," I nod.

"Okay, you just seem a lot younger than that." John says as he types on the computer. "Okay, I can call you in a few days and see what my team has found."

"Okay, is there anything else I can give you?"

"A blood test. Sandy will take you to the lab down the hall for that. Hopefully with that we will be able to match things up quicker." He explains.

"Okay," I go with the woman, and she draws my blood and takes a sample of my spit.

* * *

Three days have passed and I still haven't heard anything from detective Lowe. I was starting to feel doubtful about ever finding my parents. I've always wondered why they gave me up...

My phone rings, and I grab it quickly answering it. "Hello?"

"Miss Howard, its John Lowe."

"Have you found anything?" I ask.

"Yes, I think you should come to my office so we can talk."

"Okay, I'll be there soon." I say before hanging up and grabbing my keys.

I rushed over to the detective's office, and upon arrival he lets me in. I take a seat at his desk, and see a file with my name on it.

"What have you found out?" I ask eagerly.

"Well," He sits and opens the file. "Your father was a priest, and your mother was a nun."

"Was?" I cock a brow at him.

"Yes, I'm sorry Billie, but both of them are dead."

"Oh..." I feel the excitement that once filled me fade with sadness.

John hands me the file and I read that my mother, Mary Eunice McKee died and I was a c-section and taken out from her at six months, and my father, Timothy Howard committed suicide a few years after. They both worked at an insane asylum in Massachusetts, I'm guessing that's how they met.

Suddenly a tear rolls down my cheek, and I wipe it away. "Did you find anything else?"

"I did find someone who knew both of your parents."

"Who?"

"Lana Winters, the author."

"The one who wrote about the Bloody Face killer?" I ask.

"Yes, and I've talked to her. She would be happy to talk to you if you have any questions about them." John explains.

"Really?"

"Yes, but you will have to fly to Massachusetts to see her, she's not able to fly anymore."

"Okay," I nod. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He says and gives me Lana's information so I can talk to her, and hopefully set up sometime when we can talk.


	3. Two

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I arrive in Massachusetts a week later, and I'm on my way to meet Lana Winters at her home. I learned that she's currently under house arrest, but she didn't tell me what for, but that's none of my business. I arrive at her house, and ring the bell. Another woman answers the door with a kind smile, and lets me inside./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I'm Marion, Lana's wife."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Nice to meet you." I smile as we walk through the large house./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""You strangely look like Lana when we first met." She says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Really?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Yes, see." She picks up a picture frame and the woman is Marion and another woman, Lana who indeed did look like me as a brunette./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Wow."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Is she here?" I hear a raspy tone ask from the other room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Yes, come with me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I follow Marion into the next room and see Lana sitting in a chair, I see the ankle monitor on her as she stands. I walk closer and shake her hand as I offer a smile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""It's very nice to meet you, Miss Winters. Thank you for letting me come see you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""You're welcome, honey. And, call me Lana."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Yes, ma'am." I take a seat across from her, and she looks at Marion who then nods and walks off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""You look a lot like me, it's funny." Lana says before sipping on her drink./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Yes, Marion showed me a picture, it is quite amazing." I say and look around the room to see books and posters with Lana's name on them, and picture of her with celebrities./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Lana stands once again and goes over to a shelf. I watch as she picks up two books, and brings them to me. She sets them down, and opens one./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""That's your mother."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I look at the black and white picture. The woman is in a habit, and her hair is light, and her eyes are bright. I look up at Lana, "Did you know her well?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""You can say that." She pulls a cigarette from a pack and lights it, she offers me one, and I take it. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""What do you mean?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Have you ever read anything of mine?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""No, but I know of your books."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Okay," She puffs out smoke. "I was in that asylum there in those photos. I met Mary there."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""You were there?" I was confused. Other than being on house arrest she seemed normal to me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Yes, you see Billie, back then being a lesbian was wrong, very wrong, and they locked me up."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Oh, God." I gasp. "What happened?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I escaped, your mother helped me before..." Lana stops./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Before?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Before she was killed."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Sh-she was killed?" My voice cracks. "I-I thought she died of natural causes..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Yeah, that's what your father said."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""My father?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Timothy killed Mary."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"My eyes widen in shock, I open my mouth to speak, but nothing. I'm speechless./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I know this is probably hard to hear, but it was for the best. If what people said was true about her, anyways."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""What did they say about her?" I ask./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Your mother was possessed."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Possessed? That's physically impossible...I should know I'm a medium. A spirit can't do that."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Dear, she wasn't possessed by a ghost; she was possessed by the devil. She said so herself."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""What?" I say softly as I fall back into the couch./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Yup, maybe that's why you're special." I look at Lana in confusion. "You can talk to the dead, see things. You mother-while she was possessed she claimed to know things that only the devil could know."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Are you saying I'm the child of the devil?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Not necessarily, you're obviously part of Mary too, but maybe just a part of that demon that was in her, is stuck in you." Lana puts out her cigarette, and gets another form the pack./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""H-how did her and my father...get together?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""She seduced him."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Great," I laugh sarcastically./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""If it helps any, your mother was a kind woman before she was possessed. She was kind hearted and treated people well. I'm sure if Timothy hadn't killed her, you would have a wonderful mother today." Lana tries to make me feel better./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Yeah, if my father didn't kill my mom."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""He regretted it."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Is that why he killed himself?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Part of it," Lana says. "He was an awful man."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Did you write a book on him too?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""No, because at the time he was rising the Catholic Church, and I didn't want to get into trouble with them. I went to church, but that man-that man was never the Holy Father the claimed to be."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I just sat there, trying to understand everything I had just learned./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""If you'd like I can get you a drink."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""No, thank you. I don't drink."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Oh, well I can see you're needing to be alone, if you want I can give you some time."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""No, it-it's okay. Thank you for this, Lana." I say and set the picture album back down on the table before standing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Take the picture." She says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Really?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Yes, it's something that you can have of your mothers. I found that in a box of her things."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Okay, thank you." I say and take it out of the slip. "Can I come back tomorrow?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Of course, Billie."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""See you then, Lana." With that I head back outside to my rental car./p 


	4. Three

The whole night I spent looking at that photo Lana let me take. My mom was really pretty, how did she ever get into that line of trouble? She seems like someone who would have been a school teacher or a librarian.

I set the picture down on the nightstand and turn off the lamp. I pull the covers over me, and try to go to sleep in my uncomfortable hotel bed.

"Billie..."

 _What?_

"Billie!"

I jump up from the bed and see the light on in the bathroom. Jesus fuck, it's to late for this. It's probably some crack whore that died here one miserable night, so I try to go back to sleep.

"Billie, its Mary."

My eyes widen, and I get up. I walk to the bathroom, but there's nothing there. I look into the mirror and stare at myself.

"Billie," I feel a hand on my shoulder.

There's a woman standing behind me. She looks that Mary, but not in a habit. She's in a white dress and has a rosary on.

"Mom?" I look into her eyes through the mirror.

The blonde smiles and nods. "I can't stay long, Billie. I'm breaking the rules being here...Come to the church, you can talk to me there, ask Lana. She'll take you."

"She's can't leave her house though." I say quickly before she disappears.

"She will tomorrow." After that Mary vanishes.


	5. Four

I'm back at Lana's and I learn that today her ankle monitor was being removed. Mary was right. After Lana has her monitor removed she meets me in the dining room where I've been looking through photos from the asylum and people who were there at one time or another. She sits down next to me and hands me a ring.

"This was your mothers. This ring and that picture are the only things I have left of her." Lana explains.

"Thank you...she told me to ask you about something."

"Y-you talked to her?"

"Last night, briefly."

"What did she say?"

"To come talk to her at a church...do you know what she's talking about?"

"Yes," She nods. "The Briarcliff Church was built over the asylum. Her ashes were scattered there."

"So, she died on that property?" I ask.

"Yes, why?"

"Usually a spirit is pinned to where they died. That's why she asked if you can take me there."

"She wants me to take you there?" She seems shocked by this.

"Yes, is that okay, Lana?"

"Y-yes...let me get a car to come pick us up." She stands, but looks down at me. "Will...will I be able to see her like you can?"

"If she wants you to see her, yes."

She takes a deep breath and leaves the room to get a car for us. I place the ring she gave me on my ring finger, and it fits perfectly. I stand up, and wait by the front for Lana.

After we arrive to the large church I look over to Lana who seems uneasy. "Are you okay?" I ask before the car parks.

"Yep," She nods.

We get out of the car, and I'm hit with emotions from different spirits. I take a step back and take a deep breath, before sighing loudly. I close my eyes, and shoo away the spirits, I'm only here for Mary. I open my eyes and see Lana is looking up at the building. We walk up to the front, and open the large stained glass doors.

I can feel Mary's energy drawing me to her, and I start to walk to where ever she is taking me. "Where are you going?" Lana asks as she tried to catch up to me.

"I'm not sure...I'm following her energy." I say, and take Lana's hand so she stays with me.

We enter a small room that has pictures of nuns. A placker says they're from the asylum. I see Mary's picture up there.

"Billie..." Her voice lingers through the air, and I turn, but nothing.

A door near Lana and I flies open, making Lana jump. I head for it, but Lana pulls me back.

"What if there's something in there?"

"I thought you were a fearless reporter." I retort.

She doesn't reply and follows me through the door. We walk down a hall that takes us back outside to a large tree. Under the tree is a bench, and on that bench is Mary. She's in the same white dress as last night. I walk towards her, and sit down. I look up to see Lana wide-eyed, and her mouth agape.

"Hi, Lana." Mary says as she gets up from the bench and walks over to the other woman.

Mary places her hand on Lana's cheek. I can't hear what they are saying, but I see Lana smile, and a tear roll down her cheek. Mary kisses Lana's cheek, and grabs her hand, bringing her back to the bench where I sit. They both sit.

"Hi, Mom." I say softly.

"Hi, honey." She places her hand over mine. "I see you gave her my ring." She says as she looks at Lana.

"I thought she should have it, I think Billie will appreciate it more than I can." I look at them slightly confused. "Your mother and I were closer than I let on." Lana explains.

"Really?" I raise my brows in surprise.

"Yes, so being gay might be a given thing with you, Billie." Mary says.

"H-how did you know?"

"I've watched you over your life; I wanted to wait until you were ready to show up. I didn't want to scare you." She explains.

"Oh," I look down at our hands.

"You can ask me anything." Mary says as she squeezes my hand.

"I-if you hadn't died, would you have kept me?" I feel a lump in my throat making my voice crack.

"Yes, and I would have named you Elena, but I think Billie suits you much better."

I feel a smile form on my lips. "I don't know how I got that name."

"I do," Mary says and looks at Lana.

"I'm guilty on that one. I was the one to take you to the orphanage...they let me name you."

"Really?"

"Yes...I debated on keeping you for myself, but-"

"She couldn't." Mary finishes.

"Why?" I ask.

"I was pregnant at the time, and-and I didn't want him, so I couldn't keep you and not my own." Lana explains.

"Oh...have you ever met him?"

"Yes, and that's the reason I was on house arrest." She says, but once again I am confused. "I shot him before he could kill me."

"Oh, God!"

"I know..."

"Billie," Mary says to change the subject. "If you want I can visit you when you return home."

"You can?"

"Yes, I no longer have anything keeping me here after talking to Lana." She says.

"Don't you want to stay here? To see Lana again, you know?" I ask.

"I can't." She sighs. "Lana you're married, and I don't want to intervene with that you and Marion have." Mary says as she looks at Lana.

"I know...it's okay, Mary. I have closure."

"You do?" Mary turns to face Lana now.

"Yes. I know you're peaceful, and not...stuck with the devil."

"As soon as I died he left."

"Good." Lana gives her a smile. "And, now I know that Billie is at peace as well. She knows you."

"Thank you, Lana." Mary says as places her hand on Lana's cheek. "I'll forever be grateful of you, and love you."

Lana bites her lip, and looks down. "You never told me that."

"I never got the chance."

"Well, I love you too, but Ma-"

"I know. Marion is your love now. I accept that and I'm grateful you moved on. You've lived your dream, and did what you said you would."

"Thank you," Lana smiles and kisses Mary before getting up. "I'll leave you two alone. Good-bye, Mary."

Mary stands, "Good-bye, Lana." They share another kiss before she walks off and Mary sits back down. "Do you have any questions for me?" She asks, looking at me with a warm smile.

"What was your life like?"

"My childhood was hard. My mother was a drunk, and my father was abusive... they were both very religious hints why I was a nun."

"Jesus H Christ," I sigh, then realize. "Fuck, I'm sorry."

My mother laughs, and shakes her head. "It's fine, Lana used to talk the same way, I got used to it."

I smile, her and Lana seemed to used to be very close. "What happened? I mean how did this all happen?"

"There was a boy who came in, and he was possessed, Sister Jude- the head nun at the time... she told me to stay away, so I did. Well, that night the power went out, and everyone was running around wild and crazy, so I went to find her, and she was helping with the exorcism." She pauses and messes with the rosary around her wrist. "When I got to the door, it flew open, and the next thing I knew there was a voice in my head, and I couldn't control my body very well. There were uh, there were times when it left me, and I was able to control things, but it was so confusing for me that I didn't do anything except talk to Lana or hide in my office."

"Wow, that's just... wow." I breathe out.

"I know, no one really ever believed me... well, there was Jude, she knew, I never understood how, but she did."

"Can I ask about you and Lana?"

"Yeah," Mary smiled. "Lana was one of the only people to treat me like a real person. At first I was scared of her, and what I felt for her... sadly part of what happened between us was not me, it was the Devil, and whatever he wanted. I did things I'm not proud of, but I know that Lana now understands that it wasn't really me." She stops to wipe a tear from her cheek.

"You don't have to tell me anymore else, if you don't want to."

"N-no, it's fine. I-I just haven't talk to anyone about this... I haven't talked to anyone at all for that matter. A-and this, you, it's just so much." Mary takes a deep breath. "If I had lived, I know that I would have raised you with Lana."

"Really?"

"Yes, I know that it would have been hard for the time that we were in, but I don't care. I mean I love Lana, and I got the answer that I needed today that she felt the same, so yes, we would have raised you."

"That would have been amazing." I sigh, I didn't have a bad childhood but it wasn't great either.

"It makes me so happy that you're here, you're so much more beautiful than I had ever imagined. I'm very proud of you, Billie."

I can't help but smile at this, "Thank you." I feel a tear roll down my cheek, and a cold hand wipes it away. I look up and see Mary smiling at me. "It means a lot, no one has ever said that to me besides Nora."

"Nora is your girlfriend correct?"

"Yes," I nod. "She a ghost."

"Really?"

"Yes, I met her six years ago. For a while I was there to help a friend with her son, and Nora died there, so after I was done helping this woman, I kept going back to see Nora. One things led to another, and I live there now." I explain.

"That's amazing. You moved into a ghost house for her?"

"Yeah," I give a smile as I nod. "I love her."

"I can tell." Mary takes my hand, "You should get going now. You've spent too much time here, and I'm sure Nora wants you back home."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Will I see you again?"

"From time to time, now go Billie."

"Okay," I smile and stand. "Thank you for this, for letting me come see you."

"Thank you for coming to see me, and for bringing Lana."

"You're welcome, Mom."


	6. Five

I'm back in LA. I left on a good note with Lana, and she told me I could visit her anytime I wanted, which was nice to feel like I had a true family.

As I'm unpacking I feel two arms wrap around me, and the sweet scent of vanilla fill the air, making me smile. I turn to see Nora, and I kiss her softly.

"How was the trip?" She asks, and I realize how much her and my mother look alike, it's so strange.

"It was perfect. I learned that my mother was a lesbian too."

"Really?" Nora asks.

"Yup, and if she had lives I would have been raised by her and her lover-Lana."

"That's the woman you met, right?"

"Yes."

"Wow." Nora sits on the bed. "Well, I'm glad you found what you were looking for, love."

"Me too, babe." I smile and kiss her again.

As I straighten my back I look up and see Mary standing on the other side of my bed. She's smiling at me, and vanishes.

 _The End_


End file.
